Aquafiend
Aquafiend is a water-themed Kappa demon that serves as the primary antagonist of the episode "Neptune's Daughter". Biography This water monster lives deep in the lagoon, and was summoned by Diabolico to steal Neptune's trident, a great source of power, and use it to drain Mariner Bay's water supply for the demons to attack the Aquabase. He successfully managed to sneak pass Neptune and took the trident. Aquafiend then went to a magic pond and at the bottom used the trident to drain all of the water. The Lightspeed Rangers managed to find the pond, and Chad dived into the pond to find the trident, only for it turn out to be a trap for Aquafiend to ambush him. Chad managed to outmatch the monster and take back the trident, which he threw to Carter. Angered, Aquafiend jumped out of the water and attacked the Rangers, demanding the trident, prompting Carter to blast the monster with the Rescue Blaster. Aquafiend summoned Batlings to battle the Rangers, but they were all easily defeated. He took on Carter, Dana, Kelsey and Joel, the Rangers again and had the upper hand until the Red Ranger swung by, grabbed the monster and made him hit head first into a tree. With the monster weakened, the Rangers fired all their Rescue Blasters at the same time to destroy Aquafiend. Vypra appeared and used a card to enlarge the Monster (to force Chad to make the decision to ether give the trident to her, or Vypra will harm Marina), with the trident being enlarged as well and the monster gains control of it. However, Chad took a third option: summoning the Mega Battle Armour and using the Water Cannon to scare off Vypra and the Batlings and free Marina. While Chad went back to the Aquabase to aid Marina back to health, the other Rangers summoned the Omega Megazord to battle Aquafiend. The monster had the upper hand at first, but the Rangers increased the Megazord's power to land a massive headbutt on the monster and toss him over. The monster was greatly weakened, and with the combined powers of the Omega Megazord's Omega Missile and the Omega Slash attack, Aquafiend was destroyed for good, and the trident was returned to Neptune. Personality Aquafiend took great pleasure in destroying the Lightspeed Power Rangers and draining water. He shows loyalty to Diabolico and he does take his mission seriously. Powers And Abilities *'Water Adaption:' True to his name, unlike all other demons, Aquafiend can traverse though water. *'Extraordinary Leaper: '''Aquafiend can leap incredible distances. *'Batling Summoning: Aquafiend can summon an army of Batlings to aid him in battle. *'''Growth-Aquafiend was able to make Neptune's Trident grow. *'Lighting Breath:' Aquafiend can fire lighting beams from his bird beak-like mouth, the color they are depends if he is ether in sea, or on land, if he fires them underwater, they are colored blue, if he fires them on land, they are colored green. Arsenal *'Neptune's Trident:' With the trident that he had stolen from Neptune, he can use it for melee combat. **'Water Drainage:' Aquafiend can also use the trident's power to drain the water. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Aquafiend is voiced by Peter Greenwood. Notes *Aquafiend is the only demon that is unaffected by water, likely due to the Magic of the lagoon he lived in. *Aquafiend is the third and final monster to not be created by a monster card, the first being Cobra Incarnate and the second being The Gatekeeper. See Also References Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Lightspeed Rescue Monsters Category:Vypra's Monsters Category:PR Kappa Themed Villains Category:Kappa Themed Villains Category:Yokai Themed Villains Category:Water-elemental PR Monsters Category:PR Electrical Monsters